Ben 10: Evo adventures
by overlord susanoo
Summary: the tales of an evo and his journey in the alien world read as he joins ben right at the beginning
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or Generator Rex

Ben 10: Evo adventures

Chapter One

Well this is where my story begins, my name is Alex Stone I had spiky black hair and brown eyes and I was average height for a child my age and I am travelling with adopted brother Aaron and his friend Ben Tennyson and Ben's cousin Gwen with their grandfather max. I am eleven years old wile my brother and his friend are ten so I am stuck with them even if I find them all annoying.

Well anyway we were going to be spending the summer travelling the great country that is America in an r.v. they called the Rust Bucket which is totally weird.

Anyway something weird happened on the first night of our trip but I had experienced weirder things so a shooting star fell down to the earth and Ben and Aaron went to investigate while I was relaxing next to Gwen while watching the stars and eventually we decided to investigate it.

It turns out that the star that crashed was actually two pods of some sort and in it were watches that attached to Ben's and Aaron's wrists they looked weird I was wondering what crazy adventure we had gotten into while everyone freaked out.

The reason I was not freaking out like everyone else was because I had experienced weirder before and I mean that literally well I guess I should explain I am not form this universe. Now before you think I am crazy and should be locked up in a padded room with a straightjacket listen to my story.

In my universe on in our version of earth these scientists were working on a government project to help people by creating these nanites I am not sure what they really are science is not my specialty and like usual when people are lazy and try to create something to help them or make life better it goes wrong.

You wanna know how wrong? Alright I'll tell you they nanite reactor somehow exploded but the nanites were released and they ended up in everything that was living from the trees to the water to the animals to the people and we were all affected.

I know about these nanites because my uncles and aunt worked on the project before the explosion took them from me I had lived with them since I had lost my parents due to a sickness that had no cure.

I woke up in an empty field I was six at the time but I knew I was alone and one of the lucky ones to survive I had knew something was wrong but had thought nothing of it since the experimental phase had succeeded.

You may be asking what I am talking about well when the scientists had first created the nanites they had tested them on us kids since there were several here and it was safer than testing it on adults they gave it to us and the results were something the nanites had given us powers mine was control over electricity I could summon electricity and use it at will well after training of course and an evo form.

For the next two years I had travelled and wandered around I had learned that the corrupted nanites turned people into monsters and we eventually began calling these people evos I had been hearing of organizations that hunted down evos so I had to be careful since I had nanites in me so I had returned back to where my family was living before the nanite event and found a teleportation machine my family planned to use of the nanite reactor was messed up.

I had a basic understanding of the machine it could take me anywhere I wanted to go but I could only use it once before it wouldn't work anymore so I picked an earth that the nanite event never happened and I ended up here in this world I had been on my own for five months before I was caught and put into social services and adopted by the Stones I told them I had amnesia and I only remembered my first name Alex it took a while but they believed it.

We eventually moved to Bellwood and now we are back to where I was talking about Ben and it turns out the watch let him become different aliens Ben had become this monster made out of fire I could tell he wasn't an evo because I knew that there was no nanites in this world like the one in mine. Anyway after the watch timed out we found out it could turn into ten different aliens.

Anyway after Ben turned into several monsters we had a fight with this large one and Ben turned into this alien he called Diamondhead but he wasn't doing so well so I had to step in and help them. That led to them wondering how I did it an di told them I did not know but I could see Max raise an eyebrow disbelievingly at me and he could tell I was lying but he did not push the issue and I am glad because I had everyone believing I knew nothing of my past but I knew I would have to tell the truth someday and I was dreading it.

Now we were heading to a completely new place and I could not help but wonder what adventure we would get ourselves into next and wishing I had stayed home.


	2. Doctor Weird and Crazy

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or Generator Rex

Ben 10: Evo adventures

Chapter Two

[Alex]

It's me again. We had driven into Washington D.C., to look at the monuments and other cool American-related things there, but I was now in the process of a rescue. As in, a burning building style rescue and as usual Ben rushed ahead since it was his turn to be hero to save the people.

[General]

[Ben]

Kid: "Mommy, I'm scared!"

Mom: "Maybe if you had not gone to save that card, we would be safe right now!"

They were huddled close, and the fire continued to get closer to them. The ceiling had started to fall on them, but it had stopped at the last second.

Heatblast: "Come with me if you want to live!" I was holding the ceiling up looking back on it he probably realized he looked kind of scary.

Mom: "Didn't you start the fire?!" and you could see the suspicion and fear in her eyes and hear the fear in her voice.

Kid: "A dude made of fire. Like the Human Torch! Only with rocks!" and you could see heatblast have an annoyed expression

Heatblast: "No! Some other people started up that fire! Just come on!" I threw the ceiling aside, and took off down the hallway. The kid followed me, and the mom tried to stop him, but failed, so she went with us I knew that if Alex was watching us he would wonder why people would get close to a creature of fire.

Kid: "Now what?"

Heatblast: "This!" I absorbed the fire in our way to clear a path for us to get through, and we headed down the stairs, but they broke when we stepped on them I am really surprised when they didn't burn when I touched it but I shook my head Alex was corrupting me too much soon I would be acting like him and the dweeb.

Heatblast: "Okay… Bad idea". Understatement of the century

Mom: "BAD IDEA? We're going to be burned alive! And the stairs going out is just fine with you?!"

Heatblast: "Calm down lady I have a new idea! Get closer to me!"

Kid: "Okay, Human Rocky-Torch!"

Mom: "You'd better know what you're doing."

Heatblast: "I do!" I created a fire tornado around myself, and flew out of the building in it. When it dissipated, we were outside the building, where a firefighting crew already was, with some other people who had left the building.

Kid: "Thanks, Mister-"

Heatblast: "Call me Human Torch one more time and I'll…" I stopped to notice a gold card he was holding.

Heatblast: "Ooh… Nice card, kid. Where'd you get it?"

Kid: "In a box of Sumo Smacks cereal. Why?"

Heatblast: "Just curious. I like gold. Sorry about threatening you second day being a superhero, working on the people-skills. Your Mom should know what I mean." I meant it but the kid just annoyed me as he called me a rocky version of the human torch.

Mom: "Yes. I do."

Grandpa Max: "Heatblast!" Grandpa had pulled up the RV right in front of us.

Heatblast: "Hey guys!" I said as I transformed back into my regular form.

[Aaron

Gwen: "The fire is just a diversion! The real crooks are getting away!" I transformed into XLR8 Ben had already changed back so it was my turn we had agreed to call our aliens the same name so we don't get confused and whoever gets a new one first gets to name it.

XLR8: "What are we waiting for then?" I took off towards the direction the RV was facing I really felt like laughing this hero thing was so fun I also had a secret that Ben didn't even know. My brother had hacked the omnitrix allowing me to constantly shift alien forms between the ten I currently have for thirty minutes and then I time out.

[Rustbucket]

[General]

Ben: "Go get 'em!"

Gwen: "Why does he never wait for us?" she questioned with a roll of her eyes.

Alex: "You know he as just as hyper as Ben and they can never sit still also just cause there morons" he said with a sigh

Max: "I can't blame him. He wants to do a good job. This is only his second day." He had the RV on at top speed with the boosters and they could just see me in view.

Ben: "Yeah I feel the same way you guys are powerless you wouldn't understand." He said only to get a slight shock hit him in the back and see Alex glare at him and Gwen giggles while he chuckled nervously and apologized.

[Outside]

[Aaron]

I saw the getaway van in view. One of the crooks looked into his mirror and saw me and I ran faster at them.

Crook #1: "Hey, Lenny! We got a dinosaur on our tail! Shoot 'im down!"

Lenny: "Why do I always have to shoot at people?" He got out of the car with a gun and started shooting at me. I dodged each bullet, jumped, landed on top of the van and became Diamondhead for protection.

Lenny: "What the crap?" He kept shooting at me. Each bullet bounced off my face I held back a laugh I couldn't even feel them.

Diamondhead: "Does the word diamond mean anything to you, buddy?" I then punched him in the face. He crawled back in to the car holding his nose and dropping the gun at the same time. I became Grey Matter then crawled in to the open window.

Crook: "What the hell happened, Lenny?"

Lenny: "A diamond guy punched me, boss!"

Crook: "Dinosaurs, diamond men, what's next? Flying saucers." He said with a laugh that sounded condescending.

As soon as I got into the car and one of the seats I became upgrade I had wrapped myself around the car taking control from the inside out and I had used the seat belts to tie up the criminals.

Unfortunately they kicked open the door and tried to escape but I didn't let them I had become XlR8 and ran around them superfast making them fly up in a tornado before transforming into Diamondhead I heard Ben gasp looks like my secret is gone and I stabbed their clothes with pieces of diamonds. The next thing I knew the police had arrived.

Officer: "You have the right to remain silent! Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law!" Another officer went up to me.

Officer #2: "You helped us finally catch Lenny Baxter and Rex Garrison. How can we repay you?"

Diamondhead: "All in a day's work officers." I heard my brother scoff at the overused cliché line in my head and rolled my eyes I heard his voice in my head we were spending too much time together.

The officers had both Rex and Lenny in handcuffs, shoved them in the police cars, and took off.

Diamondhead: "Another day another and another bad guy stopped." I transformed back into me and got onto the RustBucket.

[General]

"Dude how in the world did you change forms like that it was so cooool" he said

"I'll tell you later okay Ben" Aaron said

Gwen: "Wow! You handled those guys without any trouble!"

Aaron: "Like I said all in a day's work." he did a thumbs up as he said it and got a thump on the back of his head.

Aaron: "What was that for?" He said angrily glaring at his brother in annoyance.

Alex: "To keep you from getting a big head little brother" He chuckled as he saw his brother's glare and winked at Gwen as he saw her blush.

Yup Gwen had a crush on Alex it was fairly obvious but most knew that he liked her back they would deny it if ever asked the question but they both knew it.

Grandpa Max: "That was just a group of common criminals. One day you will face tougher odds. Don't underestimate them, and don't overestimate yourself." He had seen that kind of confidence before and it never ended well

Ben: "Seriously Grandpa we are butt kicking superheroes and together we are unstoppable!"

Aaron: "I wouldn't say unstoppable and I am not sure about you but I'm pretty awesome." He said and looked around to see if his brother would hit him again but he didn't.

[Aaron]

The others had all went to sleep except for me and Ben and I could tell he was going to ask about the watch.

"So how did you manage to switch aliens without the watch timing out" he asked so fast I am surprised I heard him.

"It wasn't me it was Alex he used his powers to make it work that way it was pretty cool you wanna ask him to do it for you too" I asked him and he nodded eagerly we agreed that we would ask him tomorrow.

[In an apartment complex further away]

There was a dark house, filled with cages of animals, hollering to escape from them. There was also a green-skinned man with long white hair, wearing a white undershirt working on a helmet with bug antennae on them.

Man: "At last… my final touches to my creation will be completed."

A door opened up, and a voice was heard.

Voice: "Mr. Animo? I need to speak to you about your rent."

Animo: "That's DR. Animo!"

The person appeared to be a brown haired, kind of short man in a suit and tie.

Short man: "I am your landlord. It's my duty to accept your payments on your apartment. Your rent is way past overdue, Doctor."

Dr. Animo: "No… all of my money was put into my research."

Landlord: "I have no choice then to evict you from the premises."

Dr. Animo: "Which is now complete! My invention is the Transmodulator! It can rearrange and reanimate a creature's DNA!"

Landlord: "HA! That's rich, Doctor, but not rich enough to save you from eviction."

Dr. Animo: "Allow me to demonstrate!" He grabbed a normal frog, and by turning a dial on his helmet, a beam of light hit the frog. It grew to 15 times its size, grew extra eyes, and horns. Dr. Animo was also riding on it.

Landlord: "No… It isn't real!" I mean if you saw a giant frog next to a crazy man would you believe it.

Dr. Animo: "It's real alright! Frog! Devour him!" There was nothing left of the landlord after the frog just quickly slurped him up, while he screamed a bloodcurdling scream.

Dr. Animo: "Now that that annoying as all hell landlord is out of the way, I can move to dominate the world with my reconfigured creatures! But, there is still one missing component to my device…"

A TV commercial interrupts his contemplation.

TV: "Get all of your electronic supplies, and whatever other needs, at the Mega-Mart! We have low prices on everything today!"

Dr. Animo: "Well, that's convenient. Just what the doctor ordered."

[At the Mega-Mart]

[Aaron]

The Mega-Mart was a Mega Mart. It was huge, and had absolutely everything you could imagine! Even video games, DVDs, cameras, toys, all that stuff. Me and Ben were in the cereal aisle.

Ben: "Okay Aaron you remember that kid I saved from the burning building last night?"

Aaron: "Yeah? Why?" I was in no mood to hear him gloat

Ben: "Go Grey Matter, and get a Gold Sumo Slammer card from the Sumo Smacks boxes."

Aaron: "Are you out of your mind and why can't you do it yourself you have your own watch?"

Ben: "Seriously and the watch is in red I used it to mess with Gwen earlier?"

Aaron: " For what…. You know what never mind. But there's no way I'm going in that box just to get you a cardboard cutout." I didn't really care about the sumo slammers I saw it before but it just wasn't that interesting.

Ben: "Please…" as amusing as it was to see Ben beg I would not give in I had done that a lot in school with him.

Aaron: "No and if I do which I won't you'll keep asking me to get stuff for you and I am not going to do it." I said seriously and saw his stunned expression

Ben: "How about just this once and I will stop asking for stuff?"

Aaron: "Nope and I could tell that was a lie" I crossed my arms, and turned away from him.

Ben: "It's the only card I need for my collection! There are four! I have the red, blue, and green ones, but not the gold one!"

Aaron: "Okay, I understand why you want it so bad but I'm not getting it for you."

Ben: "Fine if you want to be a jerk be one I don't care" he said as he looked at his own watch and grinned as it turned green and I sighed.

I saw Ben transform into greymatter and I became the lookout making sure no one discovered what was going on.

He went on a hyper frenzy searching through boxes and boxes and tearing through them at a pace that I didn't know was possible but he never managed to find the gold card he found all the three other colors red, blue and green but no gold.

Just as I was about to sigh and tell Ben to give up he cheered and looked at the card in his hand I didn't hear Ben's disappointed sigh so I guess he found what he was looking for.

Aaron: "How are we going to fix this before Alex and Gwen find us and find out I don't want to be beat up and I doubt you will too" I knew I should pray at a time like this and hoped we don't get discovered but just as I was about to I heard Gwen and gasp and knuckles get cracked and spark with electricity.

[Alex]

Alex: "Aaron, Ben what do you two think you are doing" I was about to enjoy shocking them. I had gotten stronger because during our travels I had absorbed way more electricity and I could now generate a whole house and regain that power in an instant. As soon as I saw what they were doing I knew I would have to teach him a lesson.

Gwen: "Aaron, how could you? Ben I could understand he is a moron but you"

Aaron: "It was Ben's idea! Don't blame me! I was just going being the lookout! I didn't even want to do it at first!" he said.

This was the exact reason I hadn't allowed Ben's omnitrix to do the same as my brothers with the timing and alien switching I knew he would have no restraint and abuse the powers as soon as possible. I know it was unfair since I abused my powers but Ben did it openly and that is the only reason I cared.

Gwen: "OK… I get it. I won't tell Grandpa." I was surprised but I knew she had a reason for that Gwen loved to bug those two so much I don't think she would ever stop.

Grey Matter: "You won't?" I saw the watch beep and he transformed back to being Ben.

Aaron: "Why?" I knew he could tell for whatever reason that what she wanted couldn't be good for them.

Gwen: because with you two as my slaves for a week I could have lots of fun with it" she said and I saw a grim look appear on their faces but my brother's was soon replaced with a devious look.

[General]

Well a few minutes later a stupefied Gwen stood stunned as Ben and Aaron told Max of what they did and they were let off with a warning not to do it again and they were proud of them that they were maturing.

I knew the real reason they had told Max what happened it was something I taught them a while ago if you are being blackmailed get rid of the thing you are being blackmailed with and you were free.

So instead of them getting punished they were congratulated and went off scot-free from any punishment.

A sound of glass breaking and people screaming in terror grabbed our attention and we saw some old, pale guy with a weird helmet on his head that was riding a giant toad.

Dr. Animo was on his giant frog.

Clerk: "Who-who are you?"

Dr. Animo: "I'm the world famous Dr. Animo!"

Alex: "I've never heard of him I wonder does he gets giant warts riding that giant frog"

Aaron&Ben: It's hero time" they both say but Ben realizes his watch is still on red and Aaron became Diamondhead.

Diamondhead: "I'm taking this punk down."

Max: "Ben, Gwen, Alex let's go." They ran off to further into the store to get people to safety but Alex ran forward into the fight with electricity circling around his arm.

Diamondhead: "Hey! Freak on the frog!"

Dr. Animo: "Who DARES insult my greatness?"

Diamondhead&Alex: "Me." We said as he shot shards at him and I shot Electricity at the giant frog

Dr. Animo: "You? A diamond humanoid and a lightning freak?"

Diamondhead: "Exactly, bub. Just leave here peacefully, and the frog doesn't get beaten down to a tadpole."

Alex: "I am not a freak" I was a human with nanites in him and shot a thunder bolt at him I am surprised no one asked why my arm turns blue with lines when I use my powers.

Dr. Animo: "Attack!" He jumped off of the frog, and the frog jumped towards Aaron he caught it but could barely lift it to throw it off Alex was keeping the frog busy. Aaron's hands became spiked, and he started shooting diamond shards at it. The frog recovered and jumped up into the air. It landed on top of an aisle, and shot out its tongue, and it latched on to me.

Diamondhead: "Uh oh." It pulled him in to its belly and tried to swallow him. He grabbed onto its lips to stop it but since it was slippery it didn't do anything and I shocked his tongue making it recoil and back off.

Ben came into the fight as Heatblast and started shooting fireballs at the frog before getting swallowed.

"Ben!" we all screamed we believed that he was dead before smoke came out of the frog's mouth and heatblast burst out

"Ben's first kiss how sweet" Alex mocked him once he knew he was safe.

Doctor Animo came back he had escaped when we weren't paying attention and fixed his helmet he was now back on the frog and had managed to make an explosion somehow and escaped also with a giant parakeet and hamster.

We all went outside only to see the hamster still there and charged at Gwen only for Alex to summon up a huge amount of power and shock the hamster into unconsciousness. We were called a freak by the cashiers before running back into the RustBucket and we could see Aaron and Alex close to attacking the guy by going back so they couldn't do it.

[Aaron]

Me and Ben had tried to become XLR8 to go and catch up to Animo but ben transformed into Greymatter and fell into Gwen's hands and I chuckled looks like I was on my own

Max: "XLR8!"

XLR8: "Now what?"

Max: "We follow Dr. Animo! He's headed more into the capitol!"

XLR8: "I'll get him, Mr. Tennyson. At least you can trust me to do that!" I sped ahead, and saw his parakeet. I then became Heatblast, and launched myself up into the air like a rocket, and tackled the parakeet from below. It shook a lot, and Animo nearly fell off. I became Stinkfly immediately after, and tackled the parakeet again.

Dr. Animo: "You little pest!"

Stinkfly: "Pest? I'll show you pest!" I blew goop into his face. He was blinded, and the parakeet started squawking. It tackled me, and I fell down further. I then became Fourarms to cushion the blow, and jumped up to try and grab the parakeet. Animo had already wiped the goop off his face, and got the bird to speed up. I missed it, and before I hit the ground again, I became Diamondhead, and was about to shoot it, when the RV rolled right near me.

[General]

The guys saw Aaron about to speed off when the watch glowed and transformed him back into normal.

Ben: "Hold on! Grandpa knows where he's going! We'll get him there!"

Aaron: "Where's that?"

Max: "The Natural History Museum here."

Aaron: "Wow. I'm in Washington D.C. already?" I noticed the Washington Monument sticking up in the sky, and some people looking on at me.

Gwen: "Yeah. We are. Get in."

She opened the door for me. I became normal, and ran in to the RV.

Aaron: "Where is Alex at?" I asked my brother wasn't inside the rv.

Max: "Right now he is following Animo" I wondered how in the world did he pass me when I didn't see him. I seriously wondered if he could become invisible.

[Alex]

I was in the sky I had found a sewer grate and used it to fly and I was shocking the bird at every chance I got before the thing talked me right out of the sky and onto the roof of the rustbucket.

Gwen: "Oh my god are you okay Alex" she said as she and Max rush over to check if I am fine.

Alex: Yeah I just got blasted by Dr. Freakamo's giant pet Parrott.

We got him back up in time just to see Dr. Animo bringing back the giant Tyrannosaurus Rex and he somehow managed to escape.

I got back on my sewer grate as I flew after them with Aaron flying behind me as Stinkfly and I knew the name couldn't be more right that thing's smell probably a crime in all fifty states.

Max: "Gwen. We need to get on the RV."

Ben: "Come on stupid watch turn green!" but he was pulled back into the rv with Gwen scowling.

She immediately rushed over, headed out the museum to where they parked the RV, and they drove out.

At a 'Dr. Kelly's residence'…

Dr. Kelly, the man who won the award Dr. Animo wanted, was having friends over to show his awards to them.

Dr. Kelly: "And this is my genetics award. It was very good to even be nominated to this with many prestigious scientists wanting it."

Animo had just then burst through the house.

Dr. Animo: "You have something that belongs to me, Dr. Kelly!"

Dr. Kelly: "Dr. Animo? The insane one?" the one and only

Dr. Animo: "I AM NOT INSANE! I deserve that award! Give it to me! Now!"

Dr. Kelly: "Um, okay if you promise not to destroy my house anymore." Never compromise with a nut-job

Creepy voice: "That will not be necessary…"

Dr. Kelly: "Who was that?"

I crashed through the house while Aaron who turned into Ghostfreak materialized in front of Animo. He screamed. I laughed a lot at this.

Dr. Animo: "What?! You dare laugh at my excellence! And what are you doing back here freak? Leave me alone already" Alex&Ghostfreak: "If you mean the excellence of looking at that priceless expression, then yes!"

Dr. Animo: "Attack!" The T-Rex ate us but Aaron phased through his jaws while I flew over them.

Ghostfreak: "Is that all you got?"

Dr. Animo fired his ray at me but I dodged it I looked to see Aaron fighting the T-rex and turned invisible again. He looked around for me and he felt his helmet float off his head.

Dr. Animo: "Hey! Give that back!"

Ghostfreak: "I don't think so…" It was floating around him, and he tried frantically to grab it, but every effort failed. "Hope you can catch well!" He yelled after a few minutes. I threw the Transmodulator at the ground, and it cracked. The T-Rex became a Skeleton again, the mammoth became a statue again, and the parakeet was a normal parakeet.

Dr. Animo: "No! My Transmodulator!" I reappeared in front of him.

Ghostfreak: "Oops. I'm sorry. Did I throw it too hard?"

Alex: Where you are going you won't need it

Dr. Animo: "You insolent…"

Whatever he was going to say was interrupted as I shot this huge blast of electricity at him he unfortunately dodged it but I did stick him to the walls.

Well after the police came and took Doctor Weird and crazy away we all got into the Rustbucket.

Alex: I am going to need a costume if I am going to help you guys out I cannot afford to be recognized and I don't have ten different alien forms like you guys" I said

Gwen: "I'll help you make it if you like" she said and I couldn't help but crack a smile while Aaron and Ben pretended to gag which earned them an electric shock.

Chapter End


End file.
